dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bethany Hawke
Apostate Mage Bethany must be real good at hiding her mage abilities if the Templars of Lothering don't take her to the Circle Tower. Hawke too if you have your be a mage (assuming he is an apostate). --Revan's Exile (talk) 21:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Especially if Wesley (a templar) was a neighbor of the family's for all that time :P They can't detect her because they don't have her blood... Templars can't detect mages...they are blokes in heavy armour who can dispel magic using runes and drink lyrium to have a better chance against mental attacks or something like that...the abilities we can use in the game has nothing to do with the story. To properly fight with a mage they need preparation and special equipment and thats when they are dangerous...but if suddenly a mage and a templar fight on the street the mage surely wins like Jowan did with gregoir and the other two templars. Matt-256 (talk) 20:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::dragon age 1 women were sexier in my opinion as they tried to keep some realism about them, even though the chest sizes were of course a tad on the oversized end of the spectrum. DA2 has adopted a more cartoony game world and the sex appeal of bethany is just lost to it. Ressemblance She kind of looks like Natalie Portman. ::if you only look at her face there is a slight resemblence... however if you look at the entire body then natalie would need to go have a really oversized boob job done. Oh Ohgran would be so pleased at the size of Beth's "rack".--Diosprometheus (talk) 05:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? Whats up with her trivia?; "Every time Varric tells the legend instead of the truth Bethany's breasts are bigger." Please tell me this is a joke. --Sencilia (talk) 11:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : We only see it happen in the prologue, because we've only seen the prologue. It is true. I'd rephrase it, though. It's not exactly useless trivia, and it's not entirely tasteless, because some people may not notice it. HelterSkelter (talk) 02:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I also noticed this, and wondered why this is. Is it simply Varric taking poetic license? I also felt like Warrior Hawke and Carver had bigger muscles in the first telling of the legend. Could just be the armor... --Geotexan (talk) 14:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: The armor is the same model she normally uses, and the game has a separate "Exaggerated Bethany" file. The original female models were all that busty, and they changed it. One of the theories floating around was that Varric was exaggerating the women's breast size, and it appears they went with that joke. HelterSkelter (talk) 15:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture We seem to have a minor edit war going on. I contend that the picture currently posted (here) is of higher quality than the picture trying to replace it (here). I see no issue with the lighting. If it's that big of a deal, the brightness can be altered, as it could be in-game. Whereas the second picture can't be made of higher quality, is shadowy, and at a poorer angle. HelterSkelter (talk) 02:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It seems there is a minor issue with lightning in the current picture. But I like to keep this picture as the main picture due to the higher quality and the angle of Bethany (in the picture). At least, lets keep this image until the releasing of the demo. Because after releasing of the demo/ game, the current picture will be replaced with a HQ image with higher graphic settings. -- Snfonseka (Talk) 04:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :The lighting may have something to do with settings on the player's monitor. In a regular game, the screen can be darkened and brightened accordingly. This image and this image have been darkened a tad. HelterSkelter (talk) 17:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery many of the galleries on this wiki are getting crowded with very similar pictures. Edit: I scaled back on redundent pictures of Bethany doing various spells and ones that were out of focus. Balitant (talk) 03:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) alongside the warden who saved her When it says "alongside the warden who saved her" does that mean THE WARDEN as in the hero of dragon age Origins? ( (talk)) No The hands. Oh God the hands. Hawke Sisters? Say What? Personal Quotes: "(Said if you allow Bethany to join you after she returns in act three, female Hawke version) "The Hawke Sisters together again, just like old times." Um...someone mind telling me how this is possible? Bioware? Hello!? If you choose a male Hawke, Carver dies, if a female then Bethany. It is impossible to have "The Hawke Sister" together at the end. They must have dropped that. :If you're mage, Bethany dies. If you're a warrior or a rogue, Carver dies. --'D.' (talk · ) 15:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right! Sorry, my bad. I've been playing in a certain way. Wrong impression. Left Home I have only done one playthrough with Bethany, but I had her to 100% friend before leaving her behind when I went to the Deep Roads. She went to the Circle Tower, but she did NOT hold a grudge against me for not saving her. In fact, quite the opposite, she is relatively happy in the Tower and from the codex glad to finally be able to practice magic without fear. Since I haven't tried a playthrough with Bethany at either rival or indeterminate status, I'm not sure if the information in this section is based on a rival playthrough. Either way, it's not true in all cases and should perhaps be either updated or deleted. Time4Tiddy (talk) 02:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, I agree, I didn't notice any sort of grudge from a circle Bethany either. Prismvg (talk) 08:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Title of the Enchanter There has been some dispute if Bethany had achieved the rank of Enchanter. According to her codex entry Codex entry: Bethany - After the Deep Roads: "After passing her much-delayed Harrowing, she took a senior position within the Circle, teaching and mentoring the newest apprentices." According to Codex entry: Hierarchy of the Circle:"Beneath the council are the enchanters. These are the teachers and mentors of the tower, and you must get to know them in order to keep your finger on the pulse of the Circle, for the enchanters will always know what is happening among the children." The fact that she can teach apprentices prove that she is in fact an Enchanter and that she took a "position" proves that it is an official occupation. If she didn't teach apprentices then she is simply a Circle mage.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 16:10, March 21, 2014 (UTC))